<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Hell With Alliances by itsdarkinhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946571">To Hell With Alliances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere'>itsdarkinhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trashtober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Dragon Sephiroth, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Frottage, Mild Blood, Reader-Insert, because why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Shinra has married off his only daughter to Lord Sephiroth of Mt. Nibel, but the Dragon General isn't so easily appeased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trashtober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Hell With Alliances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trashtober continues with Day 10:<br/>10 | Friction / Frottage | Sephiroth | Fantasy AU</p><p>I guess it's technically medieval fantasy AU now. This turned out a lot more fun that I expected.</p><p>Reader is a Shinra. Welcome to the family! I guess...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriage rattles over uneven dirt roads as it heads for the mist covered mountains of Nibelheim. You worry the golden ring around your finger as you stare out of the slats in the window, watching the rich farmlands of Midgar start to thin, until there is nothing but icy, barren, wastelands. You’re wrapped in winter furs, a thick deep blue dress, and your best traveling boots, yet you were still cold. It’s hard to believe that it’s still mid-autumn, especially when the land has turned so pale and grey, while the trees in your city had been red and gold when you left—not three days ago. </p><p>“You look nervous, my lady.” Your father’s advisor, Hojo sits opposite you in the carriage, jostled along with you on this journey. </p><p>“Couldn’t possibly be because Father had decided to marry off his only daughter to that tyrant in the north, could it?” You bite back through gritted teeth. The truth is, you’re terrified, but you knew that Hojo took particular delight in people’s suffering, so you refused to show him how you truly felt. </p><p>“Lord Shinra needs this alliance with Lord General Sephiroth.” He explains, like you hadn’t heard your father prattle on about the alliance since you were a girl. “You will bring peace to Midgar, isn’t that what you want.” </p><p>You look down at the golden ring on your finger, running your thumb absently over the glowing materia mounted gregariously on the intricate band. A <em>gift</em> from your soon to be <em>husband</em>. You bite your full bottom lip, “If only it were that simple, Master Hojo.” You mumble, heart sinking with the realization that this was to be the rest of your life, married to the ruthless Dragon General of Mt. Nibel. You’ve heard plenty of rumors about the ill-fated general who had feuded with your family—your father—for decades. He was mad, people say; an unscrupulous monster, you heard, and yet your father still decided to marry you off to him. Before any more tears escape, before you get too sorry for yourself, you squeeze your eyes shut and let the rocking of your carriage soothe you. You’ve cried enough over this, it was time to accept that this—as your father and brother have told you many times—was your purpose and your duty to the family and the kingdom.</p><p>Suddenly, a great shadow passes over the carriage, followed by a massive gust of wind that blows the carriage over. Outside, your horses whinny and stomp and your driver shouts, “My Lady! Master Hojo! It’s a-” Something large hits the side of your carriage and you feel yourself being thrown around the cabin. You scream out in surprise, but you can also hear your driver and your entourage shouting—terror coating their voices. Then, sharp black claws pierce the side of the carriage and you quickly back away. Hojo grips onto your arm, hard enough to nearly snap your bone, shaking and bleeding from his hairline, glasses askew. “It’s <em>him.</em>” He gasps over and over again.</p><p>Your heart beats in your throat as fear makes your body freeze. <em>It’s him...</em> </p><p>The door of your carriage is ripped off the side by a huge talon. Then, the head of a great onyx dragon dips low to look in on you, its large reptilian eyes, burning a bright mako green. The dragon stares at you and Hojo before you see the edges of bright mako fire burning around the edges of its snout. Hojo suddenly presses his foot to your back and kicks you out of the carriage. “Take her, you beast!” He shouts to the large dragon. “Take her and be done with it.” You’re pushed out of the overturned carriage and onto the icy earth, scraping your knees and palms as you turn to stare at Hojo with large eyes, full of betrayal. </p><p>“You bastard!” You hiss, but a loud rumbling growl pumps your veins full of dread. You hear the warning in your chest, it shakes your entire body and you slowly force yourself to turn and stare the beast in the eye.</p><p>However, with a great rush of air, a large shadow is cast over you, and faster than you could ever imagine, there was an immediate sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach as you’re lifted into the air. You open your mouth to scream, but the force and pressure of the wind pressing down on you is too much, and silences you. Not to mention the crushing weight of the dragon’s talon has a sobering effect on you, especially when you realize that one claw is almost as large as you are tall. You are barely able to keep your eyes open in this piercingly cold atmosphere, but you could just make out the wide jagged peaks of Mt. Nibel looming ahead.</p><p>The dragon takes you to a large cave carved directly into the cliff face. There is no ledge and the opening leads to a sheer drop, which means there is only one way in or out of the den—unless you were to go through the mountain itself. The cool air of the cave washes over you, and it would have felt good if you were not already petrified with fear. The descent was just as jostling as the initial lift off, the dragon carelessly releasing you from its hold in the large atrium-like area. You tumble onto the ground, rolling several times as you come to a stop, the back of your head cracks against the stone floor, and a stinging pain lances down your spine—your vision immediately going spotty. The rush of adrenaline from the fear keeps you conscious, but just barely. </p><p>Silence falls quickly upon you, which is strange for such a large creature to make no sound as it lands, but all you could hear as you fell in and out of consciousness, is the steady dripping of water and your own ragged breathing. The only light in the cavern comes in from the mouth of the cave, and even that is already red and dimming as the day fades. You manage to muster enough strength to lift up your head to look at the waning light, where you see a large humanoid silhouette standing with its back towards the sunlight. With the pain still ringing in the back of your head, you blink back tears as you try to focus on the figure. </p><p>“What...What is the meaning of this…” You manage a breathless whisper, and feel a sticky wetness start to slide down your temple—too thick to be sweat. It is warm and smells of iron, and you immediately knew that you must have hit your head when you were cast aside. Slowly, you gather your skirts around you, the square neckline of your dress torn with your bosom nearly spilling out, your hair no doubt a disheveled mess, dirt smudged across your cheeks like some servant girl. “I’m...I’m the daughter of King Shinra, of-”</p><p>“I know who you are. That ring you wear on your finger is from <em>my</em> hoard.” The voice that answers you is deep and shakes the entire cavern.</p><p>A shiver, not entirely from the cold, runs through your spine. Panic rises up within you again, swelling and making your chest tight and your breath come up in short, quick, pants. “That...That doesn’t give you any excuse to treat me like this, L-Lord General…” You whisper toward the shadow. </p><p>“Does it not? <em>Wife?</em>” All the rumors say that the Dragon General is a large man, but you didn’t think they would be true. The person slowly takes a couple steps toward you, allowing the fading light to wash across him. </p><p>“It does not.” You swallow thickly, and your proud voice wavers, especially when you stare into the man’s molten eyes. They were mako green, shining brightly and casting a ghastly glow upon his beautiful face. His pupils were the same long reptilian slits you remember seeing back at your carriage.</p><p>“Then, allow me, Lady Shinra.” Sephiroth says as he comes to stand over you. He holds out his hand to you, and you hesitate to take it after being thrown to the floor. However, you decide to hold your tongue and reach out your scraped up hand to him, which he takes and effortlessly pulls you to your feet. From this distance, you could make out the Dragon General’s full stature. He stands nearly a foot taller than you, and possibly over a hundred pounds heavier. Sephiroth looks like he is entirely made out of pale marble, thick corded muscles with pale skin stretched across them, clad in black leather armor. </p><p>“Why have you attacked us?” You demand, staring wide eyed into the General’s chiseled face, which remains emotionless. Sephiroth has a surprisingly fair jawline, a regal nose, thin, bowed lips, and smoldering cat-like eyes. His hair is a brilliant sterling silver, long and fanning out widely behind him. </p><p>“Your father thinks that I can be bought by pretty things.” When he lifts a large hand to take hold of your chin, you notice sharp nails connected to the slender fingers. You gasp, trying to avoid the razor sharp tips, but he strikes lightning fast and takes your chin between his fingers, long nails biting into your skin. “But he’s a fool.” </p><p>“This marriage will be proof of the alliance-” You bite off the rest of your words when his nails sink deeper. You bleed for him as he turns your head from one side to the other, checking you over with visible disinterest.<br/>
“He thinks that by giving me his only daughter, I will not rase his kingdom to the ground.” Sephiroth whispers quietly, but you can feel his voice in your chest, and smell the mako-cinders on his breath. “As it is my birthright to destroy all of you humans.”</p><p>You grit your teeth and do your best to glare at him, despite the fear welling up in your chest. “So you aim to break the alliance before it is even made?” With as much force as you can muster you attempt to push him away, but he catches both your hands in one of his and pushes you backwards so that your back hits the cave wall. A soft breath of surprise escapes you. “And what will you do with me? Kill me? Send me back to my father in pieces, like the brute that you are?” You sneer, your words bold and brash but your will on the inside is afraid and trembling. Your father has basically delivered you to your death and you can’t help but wonder if he knew the Dragon General would respond in this manner. </p><p>“Perhaps…” Sephiroth is a quiet man, from what you have seen of him, “I <em>could</em> easily make an example of you.” He speaks very deliberately and concisely. So, when he removes his nails from your chin and brings his fingers up to look at your blood dripping from them glumly, you can’t help but feel dread and anticipation curling in your stomach. Then, he slowly brings your blood to his lips and licks it off his fingertips with an elegant flick of his tongue, eyes bearing into yours. “Sweet.”</p><p>Taking a breath you open your mouth to say, “Monster-” Sephiroth’s fingers return to your throat, lightning fast. You feel him squeeze, a warning, as he presses his large body against you. Trying with all your might, you raise your hands to loosen his grasp, but make no difference. </p><p>His other hand wanders along the cinching of your dress, nails cutting through all your fabric and laces until your breasts are on full display. “Or,” He chuckles softly, “I could keep you as my mate. It’s been a long time since I took one.”</p><p>Your breath stills in your chest, but something in your core flutters at the thought of him making you his own. He says it with such certainty.</p><p>Sephiroth drags his clawed hand down between the valley of your breasts and leans in to press his nose to your hair, inhaling deeply. “You smell of spring.” He comments, then shifts to press his growing erection into your belly. “But I wonder how much sweeter you will smell when you are ripe with arousal.” He continues to whisper into your ear as he gently begins to rock into your gut. </p><p>“Lord General!” You yelp at his scandalous behavior, even while he still has one hand on your throat. “Stop it, this instant! I’m a Lady.” </p><p>He barks with laughter and slams his free hand into the wall beside your head, bearing down on you. The wall shakes, maybe to the same rhythm as his hips as he starts to grind against you in earnest. “You are my wife, are you not, Lady Shinra?” He pants. You could feel him growing larger in his black leather breeches. Your body tenses and you attempt to push him away again, but he has you pinned. You didn’t want to admit it, but the soft grunts, the powerful rocking, and the hot pressure of his burgeoning member has you growing wet with desire. The scent of him was strong and sharp, like winter and fresh mint—with the slightest hint of burning mako.   </p><p>Sephiroth continues to hump against your belly, slow and languid, staring down as a blush dusts the top of your cheeks. He takes one plump breast in his palm and rolls your nipple between his sharp fingers. “Do you not wish to take revenge upon your father, my Lady?” He asks, his voice dark and salacious, tempting your body to respond to the motion of his. </p><p>“I… I want...Yes… That is what I want.” Unsure how, you realize that you are moving with him, one of your hands has sought out the impressive bulge between his strong legs and is firmly rubbing it. He purrs for you, releasing your throat, only to tear into your dress and free your legs from your skirts. You gasp in surprise, but shock quickly blends into a cry of pleasure when he hoists you up by your thighs and presses his swelling cock to your clothed core. He rubs himself against your clit, pinning you to the cave wall as he bends to claim your mouth with a ferocious kiss.   </p><p>“Then we will make him pay.” He whispers into your lips, thrusting up even harder against you, moving you against him as his hands squeeze your ass. You loop your arms around his strong neck and legs around his trim waist, riding the waves of pleasure coursing through your veins, burning your nerve ends like a drug. The thought of making your father pay for everything he’s done to you lifts your spirits and you lean into Sephiroth’s embrace. “Your father’s kingdom will be ours.” He groans, loud and guttural and you feel his whole body tense against you. The gravel of his voice and final three thrusts of his clothed length sliding across your damp underwear is enough to push you over the edge. </p><p>And, as if you had thrown yourself over the cliff, you scream as you hurtle towards completion, shaking as you let pleasure take you. </p><p>Sephiroth holds you to his chest, letting your ride out your powerful orgasm. “I will now take you fully, Lady Shinra.” He whispers as you feel him growing hard against you again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>